


Love, Relationships, and Babies

by KireinaAme



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Requests, Some suggestive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/pseuds/KireinaAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my drabbles/one-shots from tumblr for the three listed pairings, right now it's mostly a collection of fluff or family pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Slow Dancing  
> Words: 678

“Can you  _please_ go with me to this stupid gala?”

“Oh it’s ‘stupid’ now? Really selling it, Rin.” Sousuke raised a sarcastic eyebrow at his boyfriend before going back to watching the TV. “And no.”

“So you’d rather me go alone?! Makoto is going with Haru, you know,” the red-head complained, arms crossed as he stomped up to the couch to glare at the other man. “And if you don’t go, I will be there  _dateless_!”

“Why are you trying to guilt me? That’s dirty pool. Just ask your sister to go with you.”

“She’s eight months pregnant, asshole. She barely tolerates getting dressed in the morning anymore, let alone have to go to a white-tie gala that lasts all night.”

“Seems as if you’re out of luck then.”

“SOUSUKE!” Rin shouted in complete aggravation. “Fine then, let’s settle this with a showdown. And if you win, I’ll never pressure you to go to another formal event.”

“…Never?”

Rin’s sharp grin never faltered and Sousuke found himself sucked in, as he usually was. He figured he should have learned a long time ago that what Rin wants, he gets. At least whenever it was in Sousuke’s power to give it to him.

And considering how Sousuke failed triumphantly once again in their game of rock-paper-scissors ( _I’m really going to need to stop throwing rock_ , he thought to himself miserably), he realized that this was something else he was going to do for his lover.

But it didn’t stop him from whining. “C’mon, Rin. I hate having to socialize with those people all night and you know I can’t dance.”

“Oh save your belly-aching, you already lost. Besides, you know you like glaring at the men and women who hit on me at these things.” Rin wiggled his eyebrows at his protective boyfriend, grinning in victory as he blocked the view to the TV. “And I happen to like looking at you in a tux anyway.”

Before Sousuke could continue his complaining, he found himself hauled to his feet and pulled to the center of the room. “What are you doing?” he deadpanned.

“Since not being able to dance is your only other complaint, we’re going to learn together.”

Sousuke blamed the bright, tender smile on Rin’s face for not immediately stomping away from such a ridiculous offer. His lover’s sharp, challenging grin may have been sexy as hell, but those softer looks of affection and trust always melted him. And he was determined to never reveal this weakness.

“You know there’s no music playing,” he offered as a weak objection.

“Don’t need it,” Rin answered softly, placing the other man’s larger hands where they belonged on his body, one around his waist and pressing against his back and the other held up to hold Rin’s own. Finally placing his other hand on Sousuke’s shoulder, he slowly pulled on the larger body to move toward him in a waltz step.

They were slow and clumsy at first, barely saying two words to each other as they stared at their feet to count steps and avoid injuring the other person. But once they found a slow, steady rhythm even Sousuke had to admit that it was rather nice. Having Rin in his arms like this was more than pleasant and the thought that he’d be the only person who Rin would ever let take the lead sent warmth through his chest. No matter who might ask Rin to dance that night, the man was his and his alone.

“Ok, so maybe this isn’t so bad.” Sousuke mumbled, acting as if it was difficult to admit. Hearing Rin’s chuckle caused him to smile automatically in response. So he really couldn’t help himself when he drew the shorter man in closer, their chests pressing gently against one another, and Sousuke lowered their joined hands to rest over his heart.

“Not so bad at all,” Rin agreed quietly, planting a kiss on Sousuke’s chin without pausing at all in their box step as they danced together in silence on their living room floor.


	2. Sharing A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: Sharing A Bed  
> Words: 703

Sharing a bed together was nothing new for Makoto and Haru. In fact, even when placed in separate futons, it wasn’t odd to find that they had moved closer together sometime during the night to share the same space. The hem of Haru’s shirt held tightly by Makoto’s hand or Haru’s leg thrown overtop Makoto’s own. And as small children, the adults found it beyond adorable so they were left in peace.

As they got older though, the two boys found that their families’ reactions to their continued shared space to be less than amused.

_“You’re both almost in high school now. Let me get another futon if you want Haruka to sleep over.”_

So they had to become re-accustomed to sleeping together – apart. They learned that the desire for physical contact, even the innocent kind, was something they had to hide from others. But the special nights they slept over together, sharing a room with a few feet between them, was still reassuring.

It wasn’t until high school, after Haru’s grandmother had passed away, that the opportunity to share the same bed was presented to them again. And by then they had matured enough to know now the implications of such intimacy and neither found the courage to verbally approach the topic. So even when Makoto would stay over with Haru, which was several nights of the week since his best friend would have otherwise been alone, they slept together – but separately.

It wasn’t until their second year of high school that anything changed. For Haru, the absolute terror of nearly losing Makoto to the turbulent ocean was what shook him enough. The fear of not reaching Makoto in time, of not being able to grab him and pull him to safety, and then to find that it was still nearly, _almost_ , too late anyway, was his worst living nightmare.

The night they returned from that trip, Haru had not been ready to let Makoto walk away from him and go home. He wasn’t ready to be alone with those thoughts, that image of Makoto panicking, sinking, and lying _so_ _still_ , still plastered against his mind.

Haru grabbed Makoto’s shirt sleeve, a reflex that was more typical of the other young man rather than himself. “Stay?”

Makoto blinked his green-hazel eyes at him, glancing up the stairway that would lead to Haru’s place, before answering him with that sweet, understanding smile. “Yes.”

After bags were unpacked, baths were taken, and alarms were set for morning, Haru broke their unspoken agreement to follow the ‘rules’ about their sleeping arrangements. When Makoto returned from locking up the house to Haru’s room, he found no extra futon laid out for him. Instead there was only Haru, waiting under the covers of his bed and pressed against the wall on one side to leave plenty of empty space for another body to fit.

“Haru?” he asked in a whisper, as if he might need permission, as if Haru wasn’t already _insisting_.

“Please,” his voice was not as strong as it normally was, not as curt.

Makoto smiled again at him as he slipped very slowly under the covers next to him, as if he were afraid of being wrong. They settled into their pillows, facing one another, an overwhelming feeling of _right_ washing over them. Their eyes spoke back and forth of ‘ _this can be our secret_ ’ and ‘ _this is how it should be_ ’ and ‘ _no one is going to tell us otherwise again_.’ And they knew.

Haru slid his body back toward the middle of the mattress, Makoto’s following in almost perfect unison. Reaching out and breaking through the invisible barrier separating them, embracing the intimacy they both had craved but ignored before, Haru placed a hang over the other’s chest. He could feel the strong heartbeat and it was everything he needed to feel right then. Makoto understood and placed his arm around Haru’s shoulders and pulled him in even closer, allowing Haru to press his face to his chest and he tucked the head of dark hair beneath his chin.

They slept in each other’s arms the entire night. And never again did they pull out another futon to lay behind that bed.


	3. In My Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Finding the other wearing their clothes  
> Words: 430

Sousuke felt very sure that he was dreaming. He walked into his apartment after a long day at work, followed by tiring hours at the gym, only to find his _supposed-to-be-in-Australia-right-now_ boyfriend asleep on his couch. Wearing _his_ clothes. Rin was curled on his side with his legs tucked close to his body, dark red hair attractively disheveled, wearing an overlarge black sweatshirt with the name of Sousuke’s gym written across the front. The collar of the sweatshirt having been long worn out, one of Rin’s shoulders and his collar bones showing sensually where it drooped. And if it hadn’t been for the pattern he recognized on the boxers (his too) barely peeking out, he would have thought that that was all he was wearing.

Maybe he started missing the other man to the point of hallucination. Or maybe he hadn’t had enough hydration during his workout. Because the sight in front of him was too much to handle. Taking a few steps into the room, carefully lowering his gym bag to the floor, he never took his eyes from the couch and the being making home on it.

“Rin?” he whispered. Then he rolled his eyes at himself. Really, if he was going to wake him up, you’d think he wouldn’t care to whisper. So he walked over to the couch, sitting himself barely on it where Rin’s body wasn’t laying, and leaned over his boyfriend. He reached out a large hand and carefully brushed hair out of the sleeping man’s face and smiled. Rin was really here, despite not being due back for another week. But Sousuke could get used to surprises like this.

“Mmm… Sousuke?” Rin blinked up at him, groggy and probably exhausted from his trip.

“Not that you don’t look incredibly sexy laying here on my couch, in my clothes, but why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today? I would have picked you up.”

“Mmm wanted to surprise you… And they lost my luggage… And I wanted to.” Rin answered, a slow smile stretching across his face as he reached up a hand to softly grip Sousuke’s collar, his body still weak from sleep. “Now kiss me.”

Chuckling and bowing his head down, he took his boyfriend’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss, reclaiming his territory after months of absence.

“You smell like sweat,” Rin whispered, not really in complaint judging by the way his tongue snuck out to lick at the other’s lips.

“Just got back from the gym,” Sousuke responded with a smile. “Want to shower with me?”

“Mmmm yes.”


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Babysitting  
> Words: 498

_It would be easy_ , they said. _It could be fun_ , they said. Rin was pretty sure he was going to strangle his sister’s husband the moment they walked through the door. (After all, the baby would still need a mother. Because he refused to be named the primary caretaker after this fiasco.)

“What’s wrong, Rin? Don’t think you want kids anymore?” Sousuke teased as he stepped out of the toddler’s bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him as to not wake the demon child up after they finally got her down for a nap.

“Shut up. It wasn’t _your_ wallet and car keys she tried to flush down the toilet!” He openly snarled, his arms crossed as he leaned back into the overstuffed chair in the living room. He really did like most kids but for some reason his niece was absolutely obsessed with driving her uncle into the mad house.

He could hear Sousuke chuckle at him as he made himself comfortable on the couch, throwing his long arm over the back. “You know it’s just because she likes you. She wouldn’t pay half the attention to me that she gave to you.”

“Lucky you.”

“C’mon, stop pouting. At least you _eventually_ found your cell phone and you’re lucky it wasn’t another item she added to the toilet water.”

“I just don’t understand what her fascination was…” Rin lifted a tired hand and rubbed down his face, knowing he really wasn’t as mad as he was making himself out to be. But now that the little girl was asleep he felt he had to get all his frustrations out somehow. “And I swear she was just TRYING to give me a heart attack when she realized how panicked we got every time she jumped off furniture. You put her down and she goes right back up!”

His best friend and lover chuckled again, clearly enjoying himself, when the sound of a door squeaked open. A tiny girl with soft, curly dark orange hair stood at the threshold of her bedroom. She had obviously struggled with falling asleep as one small hand was rubbing her eyes and the other limply held onto her baby blanket.

Both men froze.

“Uncle Rin?”

“…Can’t sleep?” He asked softly, already scooting to the edge of the armchair.

She nodded and removed the hand from her face to reach out to him. “Will you lay down with me?”

This three-year old had him eating out of the palm of her hand. He was doomed. No hope of recovery. He gave her a little smile and walked to her. “Sure, I can do that.” And he hoisted her up to carry her, held to his chest, both of her small arms wrapping around his neck as if she were afraid of him disappearing and her face hidden in his shirt.

“Don’t lie, Rin. You _so_ want kids.” Sousuke’s voice called to him as he took his niece back into her room.

“Shut up, Sousuke.”


	5. Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Accidental baby acquisition  
> Words: 1,512

Rin pushed the nearly overflowing shopping cart up to the register as he leaned casually over the handle, one foot propped on the bar at the bottom. After getting their first official apartment together, he could admit (albeit silently) that maybe he went a little overboard with excitement in making their new place a home. The cart was filled with pillows, organization boxes for closets, a small mountable coat rack, a lamp for the bedroom, and dozens of other small items for the kitchen hidden at the bottom.

But he couldn’t help himself! Yes, they lived together for a year in high school but it wasn’t the same! Back then they spent nearly the entire time as roommates, not lovers. And their ‘home’ was a single dorm room, not a place they got together. _It wasn’t the same_. And despite the side-eye Sousuke gave him the entire time in the check-out line (halfway between fond amusement and hopelessly exasperated), he knew he felt the same the way. He was just living vicariously through Rin’s enthusiasm and instead chose to act grumpy about the shopping trip.

“Tell me we’re done. Just please, tell me _in no uncertain terms_ that I don’t have to go back out today.”

“…What are you trying to say, Sousuke?”

And his boyfriend made the very smart decision to, instead of responding, turn his head to peruse the magazines at the kiosk near the register.

“Cash or card?”

“Card,” Rin answered, swiping for payment as another employee reloaded their full cart, most of their items now bagged.

It wasn’t until they were pushing their cart through the automatic doors and towards the parking lot that they noticed something that wasn’t quite right. Their cart, or more accurately something INSIDE their cart, was crying. Like a baby.

“…Is there anything you bought that’s supposed to do that?” Sousuke seemed almost hesitant to investigate the bags of home goods when he caught up to the redhead.

“No…” Rin frowned and pulled out of the way of the exit, stopping in the entryway between both sets of double-doors to walk around the cart. The crying started getting loud, angrier, and it most certainly was coming from their cart.

Bending down together to follow the sound, they found something laid out on the bottom rack of their cart that had been previously empty: an actual baby. A real, live human baby was laid out on the plastic shelf hovering under the basket of the shopping cart, wearing a white polka-dotted onesie and a light green blanket haphazardly wrapped around it as it wailed furiously.

“Oh my god, they’re going to think we kidnapped this baby!”

Rin started to panic, afraid to touch it and equally afraid to leave it there. He looked to Sousuke who instead appeared to have had a stroke, his large body frozen in completion confusion.

“… _Why do you have a baby?!_ ”

“I don’t know, you idiot! It’s not like I put it there!”

“Well, take it back! And make it stop crying!”

“And where _exactly_ am I supposed to take it?!”

Their argument must have struck a nerve with the infant because the crying suddenly escalated to an all-out scream. Other patrons walking through the entrance and exit doors glaring at them to take care of the child, assuming they were somehow responsible.

“Oh for the love of…” Rin knelt down to carefully extract the infant, correcting the tangled blanket as he lifted the baby up to his chest. It was almost immediate when the shrieking dissipated, leaving the infant with the sniffles and hiccups. With its tiny face no longer scrunched up with rage, the wide brown eyes openly studying his face, Rin thought that it was actually pretty cute.

“The baby just… wanted to be held, I guess?”

“Good guess, Sousuke. What gave it away?”

“You know, I _could_ just leave you here to deal with the stolen baby alone.”

“I’m sorry! I just don’t know what to – ow! OW! Oh my god!” Rin abruptly lost eye contact with his companion as his head was forced downward, tugged by his hair held tightly in the tiny fist of the baby.

“Heh, he likes your hair, Rin.” Sousuke chuckled. Rin decided he was sleeping on the couch.

The taller man must have read his mind (or just heard him growling), and decided to step in to help. His large hands very delicately unwrapping the tiny fingers from the dark red strands. “Ok, so my idea is to go to the customer service desk or something?”

With his hair finally free, Rin pulled his head far away from the baby to keep it that way. Thankfully the little one was now more interested in staring up at Sousuke’s face in absolute wonder. “What, like we’re exchanging or returning it?”

“Or find a manager?”

“…You know what, works for me.” Rin walked back into the store, baby attached to his chest securely. He could hear his boyfriend follow behind him with their cart as they returned to the check-out area, heading straight for the corner with the customer service desk.

Grateful that the baby was no longer screaming at them, Rin glanced down at the tiny person in his arms. One little fist held tightly to his shirt as the other curled under the plump cheek as the baby relaxed against him, trusting him, a perfect stranger, implicitly as brown eyes surveyed the world around them.

Rin cut off his own thoughts before they could turn mushy, he leaned over the counter of the empty customer service desk to call over someone, anyone, to help him.

“My baby!” a woman’s voice suddenly shouted from somewhere behind him. He gave up on finding help to turn around and locate a very panicked looking woman heading towards them, a young child following as it held tight to her shirt. The little 5 or 6 year old girl certainly resembled the baby in his arms and Rin immediately felt relief wash over him.

“I’m so glad you found him!” the woman’s eyes filled with tears as she took her baby from Rin as he carefully unwrapped the tiny fingers from his shirt. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad the little guy decided to warn us before we left the store. Otherwise we might not have noticed him underneath the cart.” The redhead chuckled, sharing a smile with Sousuke. His boyfriend looked on fondly at the exchange as he leaned over the cart. The taller man offered a polite head nod to the woman who was practically weeping tears of joy.

“Underneath the cart?” the lady asked in confusion, wiping her face of the embarrassing tears. Her daughter must have tugged on her shirt because she glanced down at her other child who looked visibly ashamed.

“I put him down for a nap, Mama. He was falling asleep so I laid him down like you do. But then when I went back to get him, he was gone.”

“You… set him down in a cart?”

“I’m sorry, Mama!” The little girl began to sniffle, pulling up her t-shirt to hide her face in.

Before the woman could decide if she needed to publicly scold her daughter or not, Sousuke knelt down next to the girl and placed a large, warm hand on her head. “Hey, don’t cry. You were just trying to take care of him like a good big sister, right? You care a lot about your little brother?”

She nodded and lowered her shirt back down to peek up at him through messy hair. “Yes. I want to be the best big sister.”

The woman shared a smile with Rin and mouthed another ‘thank you’ before taking her daughter’s hand. “Thank you for trying, sweetie. I’m glad you told me right away when you noticed he was gone. Next time, let’s find a place for him to nap together ok?”

As the family walked away from them, Sousuke stood back up with obvious relief. Rin himself felt oddly exhausted after that short, but intense, rush of adrenaline. But he was a sucker for happy endings and couldn’t help but smile as he let out a slow breath.

Sousuke turned their cart and began to head back out of the store, Rin at his side as they quietly walked toward the car.

“You know, you looked kinda nice with a baby.”

Thinking his boyfriend was making another joke, Rin was about to bite out a sarcastic reply. Or kick him. Possibly both. But when he turned to glance at Sousuke, the genuine expression on his face and soft tone of his words stopped him. Was he being serious right now? Without warning Rin felt his face warm up, unsure of how to respond to that statement.

“And you were pretty good with the little girl.” Rin mumbled softly, shrugging one shoulder.

They shared another chuckle, neither choosing to continue the terrifying discussion of _children_ for the time being as they started unloading their newly purchased home goods.


	6. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rei/Nagisa  
> Prompt: Omegaverse ReiGisa  
> Words: 314

“He’s gonna find you, you know. It’s pointless,” Rei sighed as he sat on their couch, flipping television channels.

“Shhhh! Rei-chan you can’t talk to me when I’m hiding!” Nagisa chided back, his voice a harsh whisper from behind the couch.

Rei rolled his eyes, not believing for a moment that the toddler would just give up the search for his other parent. “I just can’t believe you’re hiding from your own child behind the couch, all for the sake of not having to share the ice cream.”

“There was only enough left for me and the baby in my belly! And you weren’t willing to go out and buy more!”

“I said I’d buy you more tomorrow…”

“ _Shhhhhh!_ I hear him!”

Rei sighed again and reached a hand up to push his glasses off his face and onto his head so that he could rub the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He loved his husband, he truly did. But sometimes he was convinced that what made Nagisa so good with children was that he was one himself.

“Mama? Mama…” The dark blonde curly head of their first born popped over the arm of the couch. “Daddy, where’s Mama? I lost him.”

“You lost him? Are you sure?” The father smiled fondly and leaned over to talk with the baby. “Maybe you should keep looking.”

“But I looked… MAMA!” The toddler squealed in pure delight and waddled behind the couch to join Nagisa on the floor. “I found you! …Mama? Can I have some ice cream too?”

Biting his lip and holding his breath, Rei waited for Nagisa’s answer.

“Oh fine, ok. You’re too cute for me to say no. Here, sit next to me and we’ll share.”

And much to Rei’s amusement, they both sat on the floor, behind the couch, and finished off the last of the ice cream together.


	7. Trouble with Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin (MakoHaru mentioned)  
> Prompt: Arguing about starting a family  
> Words: 2,323
> 
> Warning: Suggestive sexual language in this chapter, but nothing explicit

“Thank you both SO much for this! I mean, it really means a lot! _Thank you!_ ” Makoto lingered in the doorway, already wrapped in his coat and shoes on his feet as he profusely expressed his gratefulness to the other couple. They hadn’t had the opportunity for a date night (sans offspring) since their second child was born almost a year ago.

“We get it, we get it.” Rin started laughing, holding the baby in his arms comfortably. “You’re gonna be late if you keep thanking us, you know.”

“Makoto.” Haru said, his soft low voice calling to his husband from outside their home. That was all it took for Makoto to nod one last time to Rin, then to Sousuke behind him, and shut the front door with a smile. Sousuke had to wonder how exactly he found himself in this predicament. And why the hell he didn’t walk out the front door behind them.

“Will you play with me?” The four-year old asked, a small hand immediately clinging to Sousuke’s leg.

Rin shot a grin at Sousuke before the taller one looked down at the tiny child holding his pants’ leg. He knew he wasn’t supposed to say ‘no’ or ‘why’ so he tried something else. “What do you want to play?”

“…Trains,” the child answered almost shyly, sticking his thumb in his mouth. The big hazel eyes locked onto the adult’s face in obvious anticipation and nervousness.

“Sure,” the larger man sighed, giving in and letting out a small smile as the child took his hand and led him to the kids’ room. He could hear Rin on his heels, chucking as he followed.

They both watched as the little boy opened his closet and started pulling out all the parts of his train set, carefully setting them down on the floor. Tracks of different shapes and intersections with switches were all laid out on the rug. The little boy would occasionally glance over his shoulder to make sure the adults were still standing in the room before going back to work separating the different parts of the track set.

Rin adjusted the quiet baby in his arms to allow him to rest his head on his shoulder. Makoto did warn him that their youngest was very tired from waking them up extra early that day and would likely fall asleep soon. “For someone who thinks they don’t like kids, they sure do like you.”

“No, they don’t. This one is obviously broken.”

Rin laughed again, obviously both amused and completely unconvinced. With no verbal response offered, the redhead entered the room and sat on the floor in front of where the train track pieces were being placed, the baby still safely held in his arms and balanced on one leg. It was his smile that called his husband to join him, even if he did so reluctantly. And so the babysitting began with them piecing together toy train tracks.

Sousuke spent the afternoon carefully watching him interact with Makoto and Haru’s children. He was such a natural, like he honestly, truly enjoyed being with them. He praised the four-year old for his work on the train tracks as they designed a winding layout to go all over the room and loop back into itself. He snuggled the baby up into a warm blanket and rocked him to sleep before setting him down into his crib for a nap. Sousuke watched him prepare a snack for the older child as they ate together at the kitchen table. Rin was so good at it and he knew that he had only been dragged along on this babysitting trip in hopes that he could be convinced of making their own – _soon_. But every time he thought Rin looked so wonderful with children, he would be reminded of just how awkward he felt in comparison. He was constantly worried that they would start crying, get hurt, or he’d do something wrong. He just wasn’t as comfortable, expressive, or playful as Rin.

“All full? Ok, you go clean up the train tracks and I’ll put a movie on for you, ok?” Rin picked up the empty tiny plate from the table as the kid hopped off and obediently went to his room. The happiness on the child’s face gave away that he was loving all of Rin’s attention.

The redhead smirked and leaned back against the kitchen counter, a sparkle in his eye. Sousuke was pretty confident he knew what that meant and he needed to shut that down before his Omega got any bright ideas.

“Enjoy this all you want, Rin. I just don’t think we’re ready yet.”

“You mean you don’t think YOU’RE ready yet. Seriously, Sousuke, you think it takes some sort of doctorate to be a parent? Makoto and Haru are handling it just fine.” His lover would not be dissuaded so easily, not after being married for more than a few years and dating even longer. Sousuke wasn’t sure why he continued this conversation when he knew the only way out of it was distraction or deflection. They were the only reasons Sousuke had been able to avoid this topic for so long. Because Rin had the knowledge of his weaknesses and had plenty of stubbornness to fight him long enough to wear him down.

He crossed his arms and made his way out of the kitchen, choosing deflection. “Makoto grew up practically a third parent to his youngest siblings and Haru was with them. I’m sure it was natural for them… And no, we’re not ready.”

“Are you really saying ‘we’re not ready’ or are you just afraid to tell me you don’t want kids? Tell me what’s going on here because you _know_ I do want them.” Rin followed, not giving up so easily, and used one of his most reliable tricks – turning his tone into a _‘we’re married and we need to talk about this’_ voice.

Ungracefully sitting himself on the couch in the living room, Sousuke rubbed his eyes with the fingers of one hand, hiding his face from view. After a quiet moment of intense silence, he muttered, “…You’d have to give up your swimming career and…”

“Oh no, no you don’t. You can’t use me as an excuse here. I’m the one who wants them and I’ve already accomplished what I wanted in competitive swimming. Try again.”

Shit. Rin really was on the offensive this time. Was this whole babysitting trip meant just to corner him? He could hear the oldest child still in his room and suddenly wished he would come back. His presence would probably effectively distract Rin for long enough that could be make an escape. “…They’re really expensive…?”

“Strike two. Don’t play me, Sousuke. We have plenty of money in savings.” Sousuke didn’t look up at him so Rin joined him on the couch, pressing close to his side. The swimmer’s hand reached up to his face, slender fingers against his cheek, and turned him so that they could make eye contact. Oh god, not the eyes. Not those eyes and that expression. He was never going to live through this. “Please, don’t hide your feelings from me. We should be able to be honest with each other after all this time, right? Didn’t you promise me that?”

With a groan that sounded pained and a wince in his brow, Sousuke remembered the promises they made to each other, just before their wedding ceremony. “…Below the belt, Rin.” And when he noticed those fiery eyes never wavering from him, Rin’s mouth drawn down in a serious shape that made his lips look so soft. “Fine… It’s just… I’m just not used to being around small children or babies. The last time was when I _was_ one.”

“So… you’re just scared you don’t know how to be around kids?”

“I mean, babysitting like this is one thing. But if they were my own? …I just don’t know.” Feeling a little silly for basically admitting to being scared of tiny humans, Sousuke ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at the fabric of the couch as he continued. “Honestly, I’m still worried that I’ll break their baby somehow just trying to hold it. It’s so small… If we had our own, I would need to be more involved, would need to be able to do everything, they would depend on me so much more… and I really don’t know what to do or how.”

He could practically feel the love radiating off his husband as Rin scooted closer to the larger man. One of Rin’s hands rubbed the back of his tense neck while the other lovingly took his fidgeting hands. “There’s no instruction manual that other people get that you missed, Sousuke. We’d learn together. Besides, you did pretty good today with both kids. They really like you.” he paused and leaned in close to press his lips against Sousuke’s cheek as he whispered the rest. “And it was kinda sexy imaging you with our own.”

Did Sousuke mention that Rin knew all of his weaknesses? And he seemed to have no qualms about exploiting every single one of them. So all he could do was clear his throat and avert his eyes as he attempted to ignore the nuzzling against his and neck. “…You’re not worried?”

“I never said I wasn’t worried. It’s just that it’s not you I’m worried about.” Rin shrugged as an attempt to downplay his honesty. “The idea of childbirth absolutely terrifies me, actually. But… I want to have babies with you more.”

Subsequently, Sousuke thought that they were going to turn this conversation down a more serious path, to talk about if it was really happening. Were they now going to try? Would Rin be ok with having to face his obvious fear of giving birth? Were there other things they should prepare first?

“Don’t you want to?” It was just a whisper against the skin of his neck but he read all the suggestion in it that he knew so well. Suddenly his body was stiff as he felt his husband press tightly against him in a more purposeful way, his back arched and one hand rubbing slow, persistent circles against his chest and the other caressing the hair on the back of his neck. “It took them 3 heat cycles to have their first, you know.”

Rin wasn’t even bothering with subtle innuendo at this point. Sousuke could only hope that four-year old eyes wouldn’t somehow catch on to the very obvious physical affection he was receiving. Not to mention his body’s natural response. “R-Rin, he could come out here at any second… Shouldn’t we talk about this later-?”

“Don’t you have some kind of primitive instinct?” The redhead ignored him, throwing one knee over the leg closest to him to press tightly against his inner thigh. “You know, to impregnate your mate? Don’t you want to see me carrying your babies? Hm, Sousuke?” Unable to hold back the full body shudder, he could practically sense the devious grin from Rin. Sousuke was sure that the flirting only continued to escalate because Rin knew he was safe from being assaulted by his Alpha husband only so long as they were stuck here babysitting, risking being caught by young, innocent eyes. Rin’s intention was torture. And Sousuke would retaliate eventually.

“Rin…” he growled a low warning.

The redhead only responded with a breathy, low whisper. “Don’t you want to knot me? No condom. Fill me up?”

_God dammit._

Sousuke immediately lifted Rin from where he had been sitting half in his lap already and placed him between his knees. He both loved and hated the gasp of surprise and the exhilarated smile that broke out on his husband’s face for how it affected him, even when he was trying to fight it. Situating Rin on the couch between his legs, the smaller man’s back pulled tight against his chest, Sousuke held him there with strong arms, leaving no room to move. He lowered his mouth to his lover’s ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive shell as his warm breath gave the other goosebumps. He whispered, deep and smooth, using the Alpha voice he had mastered years ago.

“Unless you plan on taking care of this,” and he pulled Rin back tighter against his body, knowing exactly what he would feel. “In your friends’ home with their children down the hall, I suggest you stop.”

Rin immediately froze. Sousuke wasn’t sure if it was the words or the Alpha power laced through his voice but he knew that it wasn’t because Rin was scared. He was not a typical Omega that quaked under the power of an Alpha. In fact, he had a decent immunity built up to it from the fierce competition he faced just trying to be a Olympic-level swimmer and one of the very few Omegas in the professional sports arena. Sousuke loved him for it.

“Good. Now behave yourself and we’ll continue this at home.”

Before Rin could figure out a reply, the four-year old made his way back into the living room, his smile bright and sweet. “I’m ready to watch a movie!”

When Rin didn’t immediate offer a verbal response to the child, Sousuke smiled and spoke for him, still continuing to hold him tight. “Your trains are all cleaned up? Good. You should pick out a movie for Uncle Rin.”

Sousuke chuckled when he felt his husband’s elbow pressed into his stomach. But the child was too eager to pay attention as he stood in front of the small entertainment cabinet to select something to watch, completely oblivious to the mood in the room.

“Do you promise? We’ll talk about it?” Rin finally asked, too low for the excited child to hear, one of his hands reaching up to squeeze Sousuke’s.

“…Yeah, I promise.”


	8. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Sadness  
> Words: 329

I don’t regret not telling him.

Part of me feels like he already knows. How can he not know? It seems everything in my life has revolved around him, even when we were apart. Even when I didn’t want it to. It was always red hair and bright, fiery eyes. Or it was internationally stamped letters in my mailbox. Or it was a painful silence that reminded me to work harder or I’ll get left behind.

And now he’s on his way to Australia. And despite my best efforts, I was left behind. The soreness in my shoulder and pain in my heart the only evidence that he was here at all.

I couldn’t tell him how much he means to me. What good would it do to tell him that I hate not being by his side? And that I hate feeling so broken, so useless to him even more? I couldn’t hold him back. I could never do that to him. Not after he’s become so strong, so capable. His fierce determination and the joy that returned to his smile are what’s going to carry him through to reach his dream. And he will. But he can’t do that if I’m weighing him down. He can’t choose someone, anyone – even me – over his goals. He can’t be distracted by me, my injury, my selfish desire to hold him. The last thing on his mind should be other people. The last thing he should be concerned about are my feelings.

It hurts being separated again, after such a crazy, _amazing_ , year together. This hurt is one I will carry with me, I think always. But he has dreams to realize and they’re bigger than I could ever be. And I could never stand in his way. My feelings for him will never stop. I will always love him more than anyone else ever could. But I’ll love him from a distance.

So I don’t regret not telling hm.


	9. Feeding Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: New baby  
> Words: 596

Rin was suddenly startled out of his sleep and he wasn’t sure why. The first thing his tired mind was able to detect was that the house was silent. So it wasn’t the baby crying that woke him up. Two thoughts flew through his thoughts back-to-back. First being aggravation that he could no longer get any sleep even when the baby wasn’t crying and that his circadian rhythm was probably permanently warped. The second thought immediately following was pure panic. What woke him up? And why wasn’t his baby crying? It had been an almost perfect 2-hour lapse since the last feeding so he should at least be able to hear him cooing, if not outright wailing.

He shot out of bed so fast that he felt a little light-headed and had to grasp the bed for support until the world stopped moving. Peering over into the bassinette that was only a few feet away, he saw it was empty. In fact… Whipping around back to the large bed, he saw that Sousuke was nowhere to be find either. And that relaxed him a little before actual terror set in. He probably had the baby and his body just woke up out of reflex for feeding time.

With a relieved sigh and a heavy sag to his shoulders, Rin reached the bedroom door and took his robe off the hook. The baby had only been here for 4 days and he had barely slept a full hours total the entire time. But even with his deep weariness, he couldn’t crawl back in bed and try to sleep without setting eyes on his husband and child, just for peace of mind.

Rin found them in the baby’s bedroom, the one they had yet to let the baby sleep alone. Sousuke’s large frame took up the entire plush rocking chair in the corner, his body dwarfing the itty bitty baby settled into the crook of arm. The little guy was sucking hardily on a bottle, only part of his body visible from the blanket he was messily wrapped up in. The sight alone filled the man with so much love and awe that he had to freeze for a moment just to take it in, hidden in the darkness of the hallway as he spied on his little family.

“You two look awfully cute,” he finally whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

“Rin, why are you awake? I tried to be quiet so you could actually get some sleep.” Teal eyes blinked guiltily as his husband walked in to hover over them. He dutifully leaned his chin up to exchange a chaste kiss as Rin grinned down at them.

“Woke up on reflex, I guess.” And he leaned down once more to place a soft kiss to the downy head of his newborn. “I didn’t even hear him cry.”

“I got him before he decided to start.” Sousuke answered with a glance down at the infant. “He’s almost done with his bottle. I’ll be right in to lay with you when I’m done if you want.”

Grinning, Rin knew that was Sousuke’s way of offering to sleep on the couch, lest his moving about disturb Rin since was the lighter sleeper. “No, come join me when you’re done.” He gave his husband one last kiss to his cheek before heading back to his bedroom. “ _Papa_ ,” he added with a smirk, half teasing and half affectionate over his shoulder.

An equal smile grew on Sousuke’s face. Rin knew he loved the name, loved being a father already. “Sure thing, _Daddy_.”


	10. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Nightmares  
> Words: 369

“PAPA! DADDY!” the little body stormed into the dark bedroom, crying loudly as tears threatened to fall down his soft cheeks.

“Wha? What happened?” Rin rubbed his tired eyes and focused on the 4 year standing next to his bed, the worn shark plushie just as old as he was clutched tight in his little hands. “Sakurai, are you ok?”

“…I’m scared,” the child whispered, as if he hadn’t already woken his dad up.

Rin reached out to comb some of the wild dark red hair down on his son’s head, barely holding back a yawn. “Of what?”

“Monsters.”

Hiding his affectionate smile behind a fist, he took his other hand from his son’s head and wrapped it around his little body instead. “Well, we can’t have that. Do you want to sleep in between me and Papa? He’s scarier than any monster.”

Sakurai nodded his nod fervently as he jumped a little to help Rin lift him up. Rin rolled his body while clutching the boy to face Sousuke and place their child between them. His husband had managed to sleep through the whole conversation. It was always amusing that Sousuke’s “dad-senses”, as he called them, didn’t usually work for situations like these. But if their son should cough, sneeze, or fall during the night, he would be up and out of the room like the wind.

“See, in between Daddy and Papa is the safest place, right?” Rin pulled the blankets over Sakurai and his shark plushie.

“The monsters can’t get me in here!” he agreed and grinned, the sight pulling at Rin’s heartstrings as it normally did.

“Ok, then let’s get some sleep and maybe we’ll go swimming tomorrow.”

The small boy gasped as snuggled his stuff shark closer to his body. “I want to go! I’ll go right to sleep now!” And he held his eyes shut as tight as he could manage, trying to force his body to fall asleep quickly despite the excitement to go swimming.

Rin couldn’t help but reach out and rub the child’s stomach to relax and lull him to sleep, a habit he developed to sooth his son since he was an infant. Within minutes they were both out.


	11. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rei/Nagisa  
> Prompt: First Kiss  
> Words: 920

They had been friends, best friends, for almost two years now and high school graduation was just around the corner. Nagisa knew that if he didn’t do something soon, they would part ways and nothing would change. Well, nothing would change to how he wanted it. Because things _would_ change. They would stay friends, see each other on holidays or special visits. Maybe they would talk on the phone and text pictures to each other. But that would likely be it. All of their friendship, everything they meant to each other, would be reduced to being merely friends from high school.

But Nagisa knew it was not supposed to be that way. Not him and Rei-chan.

So he had been campaigning, plotting, and manipulating to the best of his ability for the entire last semester. He was going to have that boy kiss him and they were going to stop dancing around their feelings for each other if it was the last thing he did as a high school student!

“You know, I bet Rina-chan would kiss me! She’s always finding excuses to touch my hair and talk to me during class.”

Nagisa grinned when he saw Rei’s jaw tighten up as he tried in vain to study. He’d been on the same page of his Physics textbook for the past twenty minutes; he was fooling no one.

“Why would you be ok with giving away your first kiss to some random person in class? Do you even like her?” Rei cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No, of course not. But I want to have my first kiss before graduation. And since Rei-chan won’t do it…” Rocking back and forth in his sitting position on the floor, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too obviously.

“Fine! I’m going to do it. Stand up.”

And though he watched his best friend and crush stand up from the low table on the floor and walk around it to position himself in front of Nagisa, he still didn’t believe it. After all of the flirting and scheming he went through for months to get Rei to _want_ to kiss him, he had a hard time believing he’d suddenly take the hint and actually _do it_.

So when he giggled, he didn’t expect Rei’s eyes to narrow as if he were angry. Or maybe it was concentration? Whatever it was, Nagisa thought it was hot so he stood up, straightening his too-large pull over as he grinned at the other teenager. “I don’t mean to upset you, Rei-chan. Of course you don’t have to.”

“I said I’m going to so I will.” Rei then placed his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders and stepped even closer to him, his body almost pressed against the shorter boy’s.

Still, he didn’t believe it. The blonde was waiting for the taller man to start blushing, run away, or do something completely adorable like kiss his cheek and be done with it. So when he felt lips settle carefully over his own, his body froze up completely. But Rei would not be discouraged or distracted, it seemed, because he didn’t pull back. Rei tilted his head the other direction and leaned back in to kiss Nagisa’s pouty and completely frozen still lips again, this time lingering against them as he let their mouths interlock.

It was only a few heartbeats later that he leaned back enough to take Nagisa’s chin in his hand as he whispered against his mouth, “You’re going to have to open your mouth, Nagisa-kun.”

The shorter boy’s brain had already shut down as he barely registered the words. He didn’t even think to check if Rei was blushing or not, smiling or not. The rest of his body remained perfectly still like stone except for his lips, which parted just enough to be considered open. His best friend didn’t seem to hesitate another moment before leaning back down to kiss his lips again, this time lightly tugging on Nagisa’s bottom lip. His tongue eased out to caress against Nagisa’s lips as the only warning before gently delving into his mouth.

Unable to hold back the quiet gasp, Nagisa’s eyes finally closed as he gave in to the kiss, his hands reaching up to take purchase on Rei’s sweater. It was a short kiss, only lasting a few more moments before Rei pulled back to return to his normal height above his.

“Was that ok?”

Nagisa nodded, still in a daze.

“You really didn’t believe me when I said I was going to do it?”

He shook his head, blinking at the taller boy but refusing to release his sweater, lest he run off.

“Maybe… we can do it again sometime?” Rei finally looked shy, a light blush on his face. But he smiled at Nagisa and that meant everything.

The blonde’s head whipped up higher to face his best friend, his curly hair bouncing from the motion. “Right now?!”

Rei just smiled knowingly and shook his head, pushing his glasses back. “No, we need to finish studying. Finals are at the end of the week.”

“Then after we study?!” Nagisa wanted a second go at that. He was too excited to feel embarrassed at his poor performance for his first kiss but he did know that he wanted to prove to Rei that he was a fast learner when he wanted to be.

“…How about after finals. If you do well.”

Now THAT was what Nagisa considered proper motivation!


	12. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Parenting Moment  
> Words: 1,217
> 
> Original characters in this chapter are borrowed from bakapandy.

“I still can’t believe you actually started a fight-!”

“I didn’t start it, Dad. I just finished it.”

“Sakurai! It doesn’t matter! You actually hurt another boy enough to send him to the school nurse! You’re just lucky his family isn’t punishing you too!”

Rin was beside himself in a furious mix of shock and disappointment. Getting called to his 8 year old son’s principal was not in his day’s plans. And then to find out that his sweet child had outright punched another kid in the face, giving the boy a nose bleed strong enough to worry the nurses that his nose had been broken, was beyond surprising. Rin may be an emotional guy and prone to get loud when he was angry or upset, but he was never violent with others. And Sousuke was the epitome of calm and collected, even when worked up. So where had he learned this behavior?

“And you need to tell me what happened. Why did you do that?”

“I told you, Dad. I promised I wouldn’t tell. And I won’t.” Little Sakurai appeared to have nerves of steel on the matter. Only Rin’s disappointment seemed to affect him, as he hung his head in shame as they entered their home. He never wanted to disappoint his parents – _ever_ – and was an all-around great kid. So Rin knew there had to be more to the story if his son was willing to fight on school grounds.

Rin huffed a bit to calm himself down as he closed the front door and straightened both of their shoes. “All right. Well, Papa will be home soon so go to your room until then.”

Sakurai nodded meekly, ruffling his own dark red hair before walking over to his room, bookbag slung over his shoulder with his school work he had to finish for the rest of the classes he was missing that day.

* * *

Sousuke had been well-warned on what happened before arriving home thanks to a call from Rin and his feelings on it were much the same. But considering the teacher who found them and the principal who interrogated them had also not been able to get any of the kids to talk, they had nothing to go on for why the fight started. But all of the kids who participated were punished equally – sent home for the rest of the day with their school work and cleaning duty for the rest of the month after school.

Sakurai was never a problem child, never had any problems getting along with others before, never had been sent to the principal’s office before. So this fight was more than unexpected to both of them. Rin had even explained to him that their son was very meek and remorseful for letting his parents down but that he didn’t regret doing it and refused to talk about what the fight had been about.

But standing outside his son’s bedroom door, Sousuke knew he had to be the parent and talk to his son anyway about getting into fights. It just didn’t feel right giving the lecture when he wasn’t even sure why it happened. He’d much rather talk to his son about being willing to confide in them rather than punish him for fighting.

_“…I already promised you I wouldn’t tell and I didn’t! So calm down!”_

Sousuke could hear his son’s voice through the bedroom door, his hand hesitated on the knob as he listened in. It felt terrible to eavesdrop but he figured it was one more part about being a parent that wasn’t very comfortable.

 _“But really… Are you ok?”_ And then there was a pause, as he assumed the person on the other end of the line answered the question. _“Takumi, I promise that me and Umiko will not let that happen again, ok? They won’t bother you ever again… Don’t thank me, of course I would… I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow in school. Bye.”_

Taking a deep and silent sigh, Sousuke finally opened the bedroom door just in time to see Sakurai hide the house phone under his pillow, his turquoise eyes, paler than his Papa’s, wide in fear at being caught.

“Papa, I… I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to use the phone when I’m grounded…” His son started to fumble, not wanting to be in more trouble in one day than he had been in the past entire year.

“Sakurai,” Sousuke started, lowering himself down to sit next to him on the twin bed. “I’m not worried about the phone. But let’s talk about why you got into that fight and what Takumi has to do with it, ok?”

When the small dark-red head lowered, eye contact breaking from his father, he figured he had been caught. “…But I promised Takumi I wouldn’t tell.”

“And you’re a really good friend to keep a secret. But sometimes you have to be honest to protect the people you care about, right?” He reached out a large hand to settle on his child’s back in quiet support and comfort.

“…Right.”

* * *

Rin blinked and stood up when Sousuke finally emerged from their son’s room, nearly an hour later. The dark-haired man quietly joined him in the kitchen as he caught his husband’s eyes. Passing a brand new cup of hot tea across to Sousuke as they both sat down at the table, he wasted no time in asking, “So?”

Sousuke only took a second long enough to sip the tea. “Some of the school bullies were apparently picking on Takumi for a while. Usually Umiko handled them without needing to get into a fist fight. But the bullies caught Takumi in the boys’ locker room after gym class and took advantage of Umiko not being with him. Sakurai just happened to find him before anyone else and he wanted to put a stop to the bullying. He said Takumi is too embarrassed to tell any adults about what’s been going on and asked him not to tell.”

Rin’s mouth fell open, his facial expression becoming more and more upset as Sousuke explained the situation. He didn’t remember there being a big bully problem in elementary school when he and Sousuke were young. His first foray into that terrible experience didn’t start until middle school. But more importantly, he was horrified and disturbed that their poor son and his friends felt that they couldn’t talk to someone about it.

“…But that’s the kind of thing they _should_ tell an adult!”

“I know. And that’s what I told him. He was just protecting his friend and wanted to scare the bullies off enough to leave him alone.”

Rin felt Sousuke’s hand grip his tightly on top of the table and knew his face must be giving away every emotion he felt. He was barely stopping himself from running into his child’s bedroom to hug him.

“So, the real moral dilemma is… Do we call Makoto and Haru? Or do we have Sakurai encourage the kids to talk to their parents themselves?” Sousuke sipped at his tea once more with the hand not holding tightly onto Rin’s, their eyes immediately locking.

The redhead bit his lip as he stared at his husband, both sitting in silence as they contemplated the right answer.


	13. Bullies - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: Parenting Moment  
> Words: 828
> 
> Original characters in this chapter are borrowed from bakapandy.

_“I’m really sorry, Takumi.”_

“Don’t be sorry,” the small, 9-year old boy sighed, holding the phone to his ear as he slumped on his bed, his feet dangling off the top bunk. “I know it was on accident.”

_“Maybe you should talk to your parents about it though… Umiko will be with you, right?”_

He knew his friend was just trying to build up his courage. And though the thought of having his sister with him helped, it wasn’t enough to feel brave enough to confess his bullying to an adult, even his own parents. It didn’t erase the embarrassment of being picked on for being adopted, for being one of the smallest boys in class, for always clinging to his sister. And then his friend, a boy a year _younger_ than him, had to go and protect him in the locker room. “Yeah… I’ll think about it.”

_“Ok… You know I have your back, right?”_

“Of course, Sakurai-chan. Thank you.”

 _“Don’t call me…”_ Takumi had to smile at the over-exaggerated frustrated noise Sakurai made through the phone when his sentence trailed off. _“You know what, I’m letting it go this time. Night.”_

“Good night.”

Disconnecting the house phone, he leaned over the rails for another minute or so. He knew he needed to tell them tonight or Sakurai’s parents would likely call them directly to reveal everything. And the least he could do for his own pride was to be the one to admit what happened. Especially after Sakurai got in big trouble all for his sake and made sure none of the bullies mentioned his name while being interrogated by their scary principal.

He just wished that Umiko was here to-

“Takumi!” the person he had just been wishing for burst into their shared room and her cool blue eyes immediately locked onto his. “What happened? Something’s happened, didn’t it? What’s going on?”

He knew his sister could tell something was wrong just based on their twin instincts. This mental bond alone was what kept Takumi safe from the bullies up until earlier that afternoon when he was cornered. But he figured their luck couldn’t keep going on forever.

“Sakurai’s parents found out…” he explained, while slowly climbing down from his bed to stand with her. She would know the rest without him needing to explain it.

“Oh…” the slightly older twin didn’t hesitate to immediately reach out and take his hand, clutching it tightly in her own. And Takumi knew she would not let go again until he was ready for her to.

* * *

Makoto looked practically horror-stricken through the entirety of Takumi’s story. Haru sat still as a statue, his face not revealing the emotions warring within him at all. Umiko never once offered any words of her own as she let her brother explain everything his own way but her hand never once left his as they stood together in front of their parents.

“…I-I’m sorry that I-“ and Takumi’s watery words were cut off when Makoto shot up from his spot to wrap his arms around both of his children, kneeling on the floor next to the kotatsu he pulled them against his body tightly to hug them, the twins’ hands never disconnecting from each other. Takumi gripped his papa’s shirt tightly in the other hand as he hid his face in the collar, willing the tears to stop.

“There is nothing to apologize for, Takumi-chan,” Makoto whispered into his hair before turning his eyes to the side to meet Haru’s.

“…None of the teachers did _anything_ about the bullying? For _months_?” Haru’s soft but hard voice finally spoke up, all of his anger revealed through his tone, and none of it directed at his children.

“I don’t think any of them noticed, Dad,” Umiko answered for her brother, as he was busy calming down his hyperventilating from his barely withheld tears. “The bullies always waited outside of class until today.”

Haru didn’t look convinced and merely stood up, walked over to his family to place a kiss on each of their foreheads, and then into the kitchen to grab his phone. He had calls to make.

“…Do you want to change schools?” Makoto asked, trying to make eye contact with his son but Takumi’s face refused to lift from where it was pressed to his shirt. After a second, Takumi’s head shook his answer fervently.

“Takumi wants to stay in the school with his friends,” Umiko supplied, her brother immediately nodded his agreement with her translation.

“Ok, Then we’ll think of something else, ok? We won’t let anyone bother you, Takumi-chan. And Umiko-chan either. We’ll think of something together as a family, all right?” Makoto reassured, his way of telling them not to hide things anymore because they would act as a group. Their father smiled at them, Umiko answering with one of her own as she squeezed her brother’s hand tight.

Takumi squeezed back and finally verbally responded with, “Ok, Papa.”


	14. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: Cute  
> Words: 634

Sousuke wasn’t a cute kid. His features were too bold, too sharp, too strong for such a young child. Such a masculine little boy skipped the ‘cute’ stage all together with how he didn’t yet grow into his own face. And Rin was familiar with the ‘cute’ stage well, as he was often confused for a girl well into middle school, even when wearing the boys’ uniform. But, let’s be honest, Rin knew he was _still_ cute, despite no longer having to publically announce his sex during introductions. He was one attractive guy and damn proud of winning the genetics lottery. And all the effort he put into building his muscles for the sake of his sport just so happening to add to his physical allure, exaggerating the much sought-after masculine triangle torso shape, was just icing on the cake.

But Sousuke? Well, the last he saw of his childhood best friend in early middle school reminded him that he was not at all cute. Not that that was a prerequisite to being his friend, his _best_ friend. Hell, it wasn’t even important to Rin when it came down to who his heart wanted. When he had started to discover more of himself in middle school, realizing how he differed from other boys around him in what he was attracted to – _men_ , specifically – the first person to pop into his mind was Sousuke. He trusted him, cared for him, was understood so completely by him. And Rin figured it was a natural step in young curiosity to think of your best friend that way when testing the waters of your newly discovered sexuality.

When he realized that Sousuke probably wouldn’t feel the same way – or worse, may even hold these feelings against Rin – he locked them down _fast_. After all, it wouldn’t have been fair to his friend at all to treat him as an experiment, even in the private of his own musings. So it would be with complete honesty after that point that he could say he didn’t tarnish the memory of his best friend by thinking of him in that way.

_Lies_. Rin _would_ have been able to say that for certain with his conscious clear if it weren’t for the much _larger_ , nearly fully grown, Sousuke standing at the front of his senior year class. Seriously, that guy had absolutely _no shame_ in transferring into a school in the last year and daring to stand there smirking at him looking so god. damn. _HOT_. about it. He had definitely managed to grow into his features, that’s for sure. Suddenly his brow line wasn’t _too_ strong, his jaw _too_ sharp, or his mouth _too_ wide. Sousuke was a gorgeous hulk of a man.

Rin felt frozen in place as Sousuke, hands casually stuffed in his pockets, strolled slowly over to his appointed seat in the next row over and one person down from Rin. Sousuke’s calm but intense gaze turning toward him only momentarily as he passed by his desk. Rin wanted to fidget, wanted to adjust how his body sat in his chair, but was afraid any movement would give him away.

He was going to spend the entire next school year in class with Sousuke? Judging only by his BPM from just sharing a _look_ with him (never mind the _other_ interesting reactions from his body), he wasn’t sure he would live through it.

Sparing one last glance behind him to his childhood best friend, he watched as those aquamarine eyes immediately locked onto his own, their owner sharing a lazy half-smile in his direction. Rin swallowed and could only give a nod of recognition before quickly turning back to face the front of the class, voluntarily trying to control his breathing to look _normal_.

Oh, he was _fucked_.


	15. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: Home  
> Words: 471

Makoto was there. He had actually come to meet them at the airport. And he was _smiling_.

Haru thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest for all the pounding it was doing. Their fight, the last conversation they had, and specifically those terrible words Haru dared to wound Makoto with, replaying in his mind all the while he ignored whatever Rin was saying to him. Their quarrel was absolutely terrifying – and not just for the fact that it was their first real fight – but because Haru had actually _hurt_ Makoto and then he left. He thought nothing in the world was stronger than what they had together, that there wasn’t a single person or event that could take away the bond they shared. And yet Haru could have completely demolished nearly an entire lifetime together with just those harsh, uncaring words. How easily could they be torn apart? How careless could Haru really be? This time it wasn’t the ocean that had almost taken Makoto away from him, it was Haru’s own obstinance.

He had to apologize, had to explain that he didn’t mean what he said, that he was thankful just to have Makoto in his life – always worrying about him, caring for him, thinking of him, supporting him – had to say _something_ to just make it all better again.

Haru promised himself never to take Makoto for granted again. The feeling he had carried with him for the past few days apart had been an exquisite torture. The feeling of how flat and colorless he felt without Makoto there at his side. He wanted to share everything with him, talk to him, feel the reassurance of his presence at his side, continue to be so completely understood by him.  

But the words wouldn’t come out. Haru stood there for what felt like an eternity, awkwardly struggling to push something, _anything_ , out of his mouth to begin apologizing. Freezing up, Haru broke eye contact with those beautiful green eyes, so open and willing. What could he possibly say to Makoto if they no longer had the same bond as before? Would he even be understood? Would Makoto even understand the depth to his words?

“Haru.”

Just as panic had started to set it, Makoto called to him. Lifting his eyes from the tiled floor of the airport lobby, he saw the warmth and the understanding on his best friend’s face.

“Welcome home.”

Oh god, Haru thought he was going to cry in public. Makoto _did_ understand and he was welcoming him back, as if he knew Haru would return to him. Having to take a deep breath to steady himself, Haru swallowed and averted his eyes only momentarily before lifting his head once again. This time, he knew exactly what to say to Makoto.

“I’m home.”


	16. To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: "I almost lost you!"  
> Words: 501

The grass was cool beneath his palms as Haru leaned his weight back on his arms on the light slope of the river embankment. Shoes were set aside with the socks neatly tucked inside as bare feet enjoyed the lukewarm water of the shallow creek that jutted off from the main river. The stones embedded in the wet soil underneath his feet were smooth from the constant water erosion and perfect for rubbing his soles against as an impromptu massage. As the day winded down and the sun could barely peek through the heavily wooded area across from the river, a peaceful stillness settled within Haru’s heart.

This was the last weekend before high school graduation. The last camping trip as high school students. Last outing before everything changed. Before going to college. Before working towards their dreams. Before Tokyo.

That thought brought Haru back to the present as he wondered at the silence around him. Makoto sure was taking his time.

“Haru? Haruuuu?”

_Ah, there he is._ Haru smiled softly to himself and wiggled his toes to feel the slow current of water pass through them.

“There you are, Haru! I thought I had lost you.” Makoto smiled, his smile warm and bright though his eyes belied the genuine worry within.

Haru’s dark eyes locked onto the taller man as Makoto lowered himself to sit down at his side. Unable to help himself, Haru felt his mouth shape into another private smile as he watched Makoto unconsciously remove his own shoes and socks to copy him and dip his feet into the water. “You couldn’t have lost me so close to our campsite. Besides, I told you I’d be here.”

“You say that as if I hadn’t lost you here before. Sometimes you can be very easily distracted, Haru.”

Unable to disagree with that statement, Haru could only hum and look back toward the tree-line to glimpse the last of the sun’s rays before it dipped too low to be visible through the woods. This moment was perfect and it left Haru wondering if there were any way to make it last, to give them just a little more time before things started changing again.

“I will always come back, you know.”

“Hm?” Makoto blinked at him, his head tilted in that inquisitively and open way Haru knew so well.

“If you lose me,” he explained under his breath. Haru pursed his lips in a shy pout, his cheeks warm with embarrassment, and his eyes averted from the other’s. “I will always come back… to you.”

He could practically sense the transformation on Makoto’s face – from curiosity to confusion, from confusion to surprise, from surprise to unbridled joy. A small gasp of his name was the only warning he had before the giant man by his side pounced on him, his large arms wrapped tightly around Haru to hold the smaller man’s body against the warmth of his chest. Haru hoped that there were some things that would never change.


	17. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rei/Nagisa  
> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Words: 548

Nagisa gingerly unlocked the front door and slid inside. Managing to infiltrate Rei’s apartment with the spare key, which he’s _pretty sure_ his boyfriend had forgot he gave to him, without being spotted by a neighbor was bloody brilliant. Oh Rei knew he was coming for a visit but Nagisa grinned at the thought of surprising him a day early. Now the real question was how to truly shock the gorgeous, bespectacled nerd. There was nothing cuter than riling Rei up.

* * *

 

Rei knew something was wrong even before he opened the door. He had a sixth sense about something changing in his personal space. But even that nagging feeling in the back of his mind was not enough warning before he saw the disaster that had exploded in his kitchen. Splattered oil was on his cabinet doors, smeared from the poor attempt at cleaning it up. Dirty pans with burnt _something_ stuck to them were stacked in the sink. The counters were covered with oil, seasonings, and leftover food that had been pulled from his fridge. And lastly, there was a stack of used towels on the tile floor, evidence of the hasty (and failed) clean-up.

He knew the cause of such a mess. Now the question was, where was his hyper, blonde boyfriend?

Following a trail of dirty laundry to his bathroom, he could only assume that Nagisa had gone to shower himself after whatever strange experiment he had performed in his _used-to-be_ kitchen. He knew that his small boyfriend probably looked much worse than the room he had just come from. However, the bathroom was empty. There was no longer any humidity in the small room to give away that someone had just been in there. Nagisa must have been in his apartment, waiting for him, for a while.

So, _no_ , he was no longer shocked at all by the time he found the man lying in his bed, fast asleep. What _was_ surprising was the lack of clothing, judging by the bare chest and legs he saw peeking out from his sheets.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

A groggy hum and a few sleepy blinks of fuchsia-colored eyes and his boyfriend was grinning at him, stretching his arms and legs innocently. “Rei-chan! I wanted to surprise you!”

“Oh, you surprised me all right.” Despite the cleaning he knew he had to do, Rei couldn’t help the affectionate smile that spread across his face.

Without any words at all Nagisa begged Rei to join him. His arms stretched out in invitation, open wide for the taller form of his boyfriend, fingers wiggling in unspoken need for closeness, his lips pursed in an adorable and ridiculous pout.

“You’re helping me clean up later.” Rei commanded with no room for disagreement as he slide his coat from his shoulders to drop onto the bedroom floor. Nagisa moaned in displeasure at the thought before grinning once again when Rei climbed over him to snuggle the smaller body tightly. “I do wish you’d stop trying to cook dinner before I’m here to help you though.”

“But Rei-chan-!” Nagisa found himself unable to defend the mess when Rei took his mouth with his own, his body naturally responding by gripping onto the larger shoulders of his lover.


	18. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> Words: 901

Lunch in the open courtyard was awkward and tense, with the only diversions being the occasional remark or question from a fellow university student. Makoto always knew that Haru was never one for being talkative, especially with strangers, but this felt _different_. Haru’s silence no longer felt like disinterest, boredom, or even his moments of patience until he had Makoto’s attention back to himself. Haru seemed almost _aggressive_ – and despite his usually reserved (and seemingly apathetic) attitude, the current mood he was in was not at all his norm.

“Tachibana-kun, are you walking to the Education building after lunch?”

Makoto’s attention immediately snapped over to one of his classmates out of habit, the need to be polite too strong to ignore. He forced an uncomfortable smile at her as she fidgeted with the hem of her sweater. There was an almost literal heat radiating from the side where Haru sat next to him and he knew the swimmer was upset.

“Eh? Uh, yes, my next class is there.”

“Oh, well, maybe I could walk with you-?” The young woman blinked in surprise as she jumped in her seat, leaning away from the picnic table.

Haru had slapped both of his hands down onto the tabletop, the sound louder than he probably intended. Their half of the long table stilled, silent and concerned for a brief moment before quiet conversations picked back up. Makoto knew something was going on with Haru but couldn’t exactly place what it was. They would definitely need to talk about this later because something was obviously bothering him.

“He can’t.” Haru finally spoke, his eyes locked onto the female sitting across from them as he didn’t even bother sparing a glance at Makoto first. “He already promised to walk me somewhere first. Right now.”

Makoto tripped over any words he had been trying to say in surprise and embarrassment, only intelligible sounds managing to fall from his lips. He stumbled to stand up from the bench seat to follow Haru, who had already slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Makoto spared just another moment to pack up his half-eaten lunch that Haru made for him; there was no way he was letting that go to waste.

He noticed Haru failed to provide a proper goodbye to the other student so Makoto nodded his head in politeness with a soft ‘excuse us’ added before marching to catch up. He fell into step with Haru at his side and began weighing his options – either ask Haru right out what was going on or wait for Haru to offer up some explanation. Thankfully, he didn’t have to consider long.

“She was flirting with you.”

“Eh?” Makoto swung his head to the side to blink at the shorter man. “N-no she wasn’t. She was just being polite. Maybe she wasn’t sure how to find the Education building?”

“Makoto.” Haru spoke softly, the trace of exasperation in his voice, as he stopped walking. Makoto copied him, moving his feet to stand in front of Haru instead and wait for the other to raise his blue eyes up to look at him. “She was interested in you. That’s why she was nervous.”

“…Wait a minute.” Makoto’s green eyes blinked as his head tilted forward, closer to Haru. “Are you jealous?”

Black hair swung in a gentle motion as Haru averted his eyes to the side, but the tell-tale sign of pinkness on his cheeks gave away his answer. Not that he was actually trying to hide it from Makoto. Haru would have tried harder if he wanted to hide anything from him. And honestly, Makoto didn’t recognize her actions as trying to flirt with him, probably due to how little attention he was paying her. He was too gentle and kind a man to lead anyone on purposefully.

“…It’s hard sometimes… when you can’t tell people that we’re together…” Haru muttered in a low voice, the mixture of shyness and annoyance doing lovely things to Makoto’s heart.

“I could, you know.” Unable to help his lips curving into a giddy smile as his boyfriend’s surprised face finally looked back at him, those crystal blue eyes opened wide. “I don’t have to tell them who it is but I can let people know I’m taken. That is, if you’re ok with that.”

Haru nodded his head softly and stepped almost imperceptively closer to Makoto. The taller man knew that his boyfriend was craving physical affection right now but in the middle of his university was probably not the best place for it. Makoto settled for lifting his hand and running his fingers into the dark, smooth tresses in a quick massage against Haru’s scalp before dropping his arm back at his side.

“I already have been.”

“Really?” Makoto wasn’t sure if that statement should make him feel as happy as it did. He liked the thought of others knowing that Haru was off the market, even if they didn’t know it was Makoto, the unassuming best friend that would occasionally pick him up from swim practice, that was the one person lucky enough to be with him.

“I like that,” he admitted softly, sharing a shy and sappy smile. It grew into a pleasant grin when Haru’s face relaxed and responded with his own upward tilt of his lips. Makoto was going to kiss that man silly when he got home from class.


	19. Feel the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”   
> Words: 698

“Ah! Haru? All the windows are closed and locked upstairs.” Makoto’s voice was a gentle but firmly projected sound from the upstairs hallway, ensuring he was heard over the boisterous pounding of heavy rain on the roof and the claps of thunder outside. The dark clouds had been gathering in the sky all day, just preparing for this sudden downpour of torrential proportions. What with the strong winds pushing the streams sideways, it was crucial that every window and door be securely closed and locked. So obviously Makoto enlisted himself to stay over with Haru overnight while the storm passes. Haru needed _someone_ looking after him. “Did you get…? Haru?”

Makoto came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase in the Nanase household and glanced around, holding his breath as if it could improve his hearing to locate the other teenager’s whereabouts. When no sound alerted him to Haru’s presence, not a single footstep or creak, he let out the breath he was holding in a dramatic sigh and slumped his shoulders.

“Where did he go now?”

After checking literally every room in the household, he found that the sliding door on the back porch was the only entrance not sealed up tight for the night as it rattled against the frame. A feeling of equal amounts worry and exasperation rushed through him as his mind raced to figure out why in the world Haru would go outside during such a storm.

It took a mere heartbeat for his eyes to find Haru just outside the door. Standing on the porch with bare feet, the swimmer allowed his body to be pelted with rain that the wind pushed into him at an angle, only his face and one shoulder even remotely dry.

“Haru?! What are you doing?! That’s dangerous! And you could get sick!” Makoto pushed the door shut behind him to keep the weather from getting inside and protectively stomped over to Haru.

“I wanted to feel it,” was the only reply, offered in a soft and unconcerned voice.

Makoto’s desire to physically carry Haru back inside for his safety was temporarily aborted with confusion. “Eh?! What in the world are you talking about?”

Haru blinked his eyes as a few stray drops landed on his cheek before turning his head toward Makoto. His face was so calm, so relaxed, that Makoto could tell that this had somehow made him happy. The normally shielded, reserved blue eyes were now open and soft. And Makoto could see just the telltale sign of a smile curving at the corners of the small, delicate mouth. “The rain. It’s not the ocean or a pool, but it’s still water. Untamed and strong.”

Makoto narrowed his eyes, tempted into allowing Haru his strange desire to catch his death of cold outside in this nasty weather if he continued making that vulnerable, satisfied expression. Alas, his desire to safeguard Haru was stronger. “…We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

“You should stand here with me, Makoto.” The shorter man offered, as if being able to read the temptation within his best friend, his _barely-there_ smile growing just enough.

Damn Haru and his ability to read his mind. Makoto blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up just a little, despite the chill settling into his core from the rain soaking through his clothes. “Ehhh… But there’s thunder and lightning!”

“…Fine.” With a sigh, Haru relented, stepping back from the edge of the porch closer to the door where he wouldn’t be able to feel so much of the rain. But he was nothing if not relentless when he wanted something. “Then you owe me.”

“Ok, Haru-chan.” Makoto let the tension leave his body in relief. He’d agree to just about anything Haru wanted if he allowed Makoto to take care of him without a fight. Compromises were not so hard between them.

“A bath together will do instead.”

“WHA-? Haru-!” Makoto’s eyes shot up and wide to take in Haru’s sly smile and the way his dark eyes twinkled. If Makoto wasn’t blushing before, he knew he was now.

“And drop the –chan.”

“Haruuu~!”


	20. Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Prompt: “You did all of this for me?”  
> Words: 1,167

It was the briefest flash of fear, just a split second in time, but Rin felt cold terror and heartbreak jolt through him. Heavy, salty tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled not to let them fall, determined not to sniff either, lest the cell phone pick up the noise and alert the man on the other end to his meltdown.

When he called Sousuke after his time-trials, wanting to vent his absolute disappointment in himself for not focusing more during his swim to place higher, he had been expecting sympathy. Or at least encouragement. Just, something else. Something other than the harsh biting command of “come home _now_ ” from him. He was already feeling weak, vulnerable, from his poor performance – one that could inevitably make the difference between being on the Olympic team and not – but to feel that his emotional distress was somehow ignored cut him to the quick.

“Rin? _Rin_.”

“Y-yeah,” he startled, coming back to reality. This was Sousuke, his best friend nearly his whole life, his boyfriend of many years. Sousuke wouldn’t be disregarding his feelings, dismissing him. _Right?_ “I-I’m on my way…”

“Good. See you soon.” And then he disconnected. Rin was left staring at the blinking screen of his cell phone, frozen with dread pooling in his stomach. Was Sousuke angry at him? Tired of him complaining? Did he not even listen to what Rin was saying?

Letting out a shaky breath to stop himself from sobbing on the spot, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his sports jacket, he got himself together. Crying his eyes out in front of the bustling Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, especially after his performance, would be a hit to his pride that Rin simply would not allow. Fortunately the walk to the metro station was only a block away and it was easy enough to hide his face behind a curtain of damp red hair.

His heart heavy with regret and his mind filled with anxiety, the swimmer didn’t even bother with headphones as he stepped onto the subway car, surrounded by a disinterested crowd as he headed home.

* * *

The front door to their shared apartment was unlocked when he tested the knob. Thankful he didn’t need to scrounge in his gym bag for his keys, he stepped inside and allowed a tired “I’m home” to exit his mouth as he kicked off his shoes.

It was as he lifted his head from his defeated posture that the smell hit him. It was the amazing scent of… of something _delicious_ and he didn’t even know what it was! Now that he was not distracted by his own morose thoughts, he could even hear the sound of ice being placed in glasses, the noise obviously his boyfriend preparing something for dinner in the kitchen.

Uncharacteristically leaving his jacket and dirty gym bag behind, filled with things that really should go directly into the wash and not in a heap on the floor, Rin curiously stepped out of the entry way and into the main hallway of the house, visible line of sight to the small kitchen and dining area of their apartment. “Sousuke?”

“Rin?” Sousuke responded, clad in his lazy lounging outfit of cotton drawstring pants and an old t-shirt (his normal go-to clothing after his own grueling workout and shower) and topped with the half-apron tied around his waist, turned to him after filling the two glasses on the counter with water. His striking aquamarine blue eyes were gentle, softened by a sympathetic smile, and his arms immediately opened for Rin to step into.

Which he did, with all the finesse a worn-out, brooding, angsty athlete could muster. Which basically resulted in nearly all 150 pounds of deadweight hitting Sousuke in the chest. His boyfriend took it like a champ, just a light ‘ _oof_ ’ even hinting that it affected his composure at all. And when he felt those arms, longer and larger than his own, wrap tightly around him to hold him close and rub soothing circles on his back, all of his worries that plagued him earlier seemed so silly.

Rin held onto him tight, rubbing his face against the softened-by-age t-shirt over the hard planes of Sousuke’s collarbones. “I thought you were angry… or didn’t care… or something.”

“Rin, why would you think that?” He could feel the taller man snort against the top of his head as his arms tightened around him. “You know me better. That’s just your emotions getting the better of you.”

“…is not.” Rin knew it was a weak come-back, but he had nothing else to give. Especially when he realized how true Sousuke’s words probably were. Even as an adult, Rin didn’t handle failure well. In fact, the reasonable part of his brain (which just so happened to speak to him in a Sousuke-like voice) told him that today’s swim hardly even counts as ‘failure.’ Sure, it wasn’t on par with his average times, but it’s not like he came in last or that this swim meet was even the deciding race to pick the new members of the Olympic team.

“You just sounded really out of it on the phone and I knew you needed to get home before you started crying.” Rin refused to respond there, considering he nearly did just that. But his boyfriend continued, whispering softly into his hair. “Besides, I prefer talking you down from your dramatics in person, like this.”

With a weak, grateful sniffle, the redhead mumbled “…I am _not_ dramatic.”

Ok, he _maybe_ was. But like hell would he admit that.

“Mmm, sure.” Sousuke chuckled, loosening his hold around Rin so that he could grip his biceps, holding the shorter man both upright and just a few centimeters away so that he could place a lingering kiss to his temple. “Hungry?”

Rin couldn’t help the groan, the smell of whatever food was waiting for him on the small dining table practically calling his name. “Starving.”

Sousuke smirked knowingly and physically turned his boyfriend around to walk him to the table. “Figured. Come on.”

Dark red eyes widened as Rin’s mouth fell open. The table was practically covered with his favorite dishes, all steaming hot and smelling tantalizingly wonderful to his weary body. The sports bar he snacked on for lunch seeming like it was days ago to his rumbling stomach. And despite his desire to immediately sit down and consume every last piece, he pivoted to face Sousuke instead, his heart swelling.

“…You did all of this for me?”

“Well, I figured you’d be extra hard on yourself today so it was the least I could do.”

That dorky, handsome half smile on his boyfriend’s face was begging to be kissed. So he did. Reaching up to grab onto the soft, black hair and pull down his face for Rin to reach, he muttered ‘I’m so stupid’ against Sousuke’s lips before claiming them. He really should know better than to doubt Sousuke, even for a moment.


	21. Time to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Words: 661

His eyelids felt heavy and suddenly the black-rimmed glasses on his face felt constricting. Makoto knew it was probably best to give up the human physiology studying for the night and get some sleep. But every time he finished a page, he would realize that it was just _one more page_ until the end of the section. Then just _one more page_ until the end of the chapter. And then… well, he was pretty sure he had been reading from his textbook for the past 45 minutes straight, past the point of the last lecture as well. And honestly, he wasn’t convinced he retained all that much information after the first 15 minutes, 10 tops maybe.

And the pillows stacked behind his head were suddenly the most fluffy and warm temptations to sleep he’d ever experienced. He had to admit that slipping into his bed to study, covered with the thick down blanket for the purpose of surviving the colder months in Tokyo had just made him toasty and comfortable. The single bedside lamp being the only light source in the room added to his overall drowsiness. He was pretty sure he could sleep with that light in his face as tired as he was.

Lifting the glasses from the bridge of his nose just enough to rub the skin there with his thumb and forefinger, he sighed helplessly. A big test was coming up at the end of the week and with a rather full schedule, he wasn’t sure he’d have enough time to study enough to feel prepared. Maybe if he just re-read the section he already did the material would stick in his memory better. At least then the last 45 minutes wouldn’t have been such a waste.

“Makoto.”

Green eyes blinked as he lifted his hand from his face, his glasses falling back down askew on his nose. Glancing to his side, he could just barely make out the disgruntled dark blue eyes of Haru lift over the comforter.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, Haru. Would you rather I go study in the living room?”

He should have realized he’d be such a bother. Haru had his own busy schedule to keep, after all. Feeling adequately guilty, Makoto closed his textbook and held it to his chest with one hand as the other reached for the edge of the comforter to throw it off his body.

Before he could make his stealthy exit though, Haru’s arm reached out of the warmth inside the blankets to take his glasses hostage, expertly plucking them from his face.

“H-haru? I won’t be able to read-!”

“Good. You need to sleep, Makoto.” Haru didn’t even dignify Makoto’s stuttering attempt at claiming otherwise and how important learning this material was with a single glance. He sat up in the bed just enough to place the glasses on the nightstand on his side of the bed, well out of the reach of Makoto. Turning back to the taller man he then leveled an intense gaze on him, blue eyes nearly ink black in the dim light. “Put the book away and turn out the light.”

“B-but the test…”

“Makoto.”

Releasing a sigh, refusing to admit aloud in words the relief at being saved from himself, Makoto dropped the heavy textbook on the floor next to the bed. Sharing a quick, loving smile with Haru before reaching out to tug the lamp off before snuggling down into his side of the bed. One pillow fell off the side as he readjusted his mountain that he no longer needed to sit upright but he paid it no mind. Makoto instead reached out for Haru, pulling him in close to rest his forehead against the silky dark hair.

“Thank you, Haru-chan.”

“Mmmm,” Haru hummed, pleased with this new arrangement. “Good night, Makoto.”

Makoto placed a single chaste kiss to the portion of Haru’s head against his mouth and let his eyes close. “Night.”


	22. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Words: 1,054

Makoto knew he should have just waited for the weekend and let Haru cut his hair for him. His boyfriend was unfairly talented in that he could swim, cook, draw, and even cut hair with the utmost grace, all the while being completely unaware of his own impressive skill. In fact, whenever Makoto would gape and awe at him too long, Haru would just pout, an angry blush across his face, and scold him for getting distracted.

But despite knowing Haru would have cut his hair just right, Makoto didn’t want to force him to give up even a moment of his free time just for that. He had worked so hard through his week during swim practice, not to mention his studies. Makoto could suck it up and find a new barber in Tokyo that would be able to just give him a trim, right?

Well, that was the plan at least. Unfortunately he was not able to review the barber’s resume before sitting down in his chair.

Makoto lifted a hand to run his fingers through his hair, the strands much shorter than they’ve ever been. The general shape may have been the same but there was no getting over how much extra the barber decided to remove. His hair no longer tickled around his ears or hung down to his eyebrows. And he felt a little uncovered, a little vulnerable, with more of his neck now exposed. It was almost like having a naked head, bare and defenseless against the elements. He had even convinced himself that somehow the random passersby knew of his brand new weakness and were probably staring straight at him.

He longed for the Earth to spin faster and for winter to arrive to allow him to pull a beanie down to his ears to cover the whole thing.

However, the worst part of it all was speculating what Haru’s reaction to his change in hairstyle would be. Haru was never one to handle change well. Never had he reacted to change with enthusiasm and excitement. Haru’s standard fare was reticence and a healthy dose of skepticism.

Makoto quietly opened up their shared apartment door, his head hanging low as he toed off his shoes and closed the door behind him.

“I’m home,” he announced nervously, pushing his shoes into the corner of the genkan next to Haru’s.

“Welcome home, Makoto. I made lun-,” Haru started, his steps coming to an immediate halt in front of Makoto’s form as his voice fell silent.

“Hi,” Makoto greeted meekly, “S-so you made lunch?”

Large blue eyes blinked at him. Well. At his hair, actually. Makoto wanted to dive into his bed and hide under his covers until his hair grew back if Haru wasn’t going to like it. He had to clamp his lips together tightly to keep from blurting out an apology for not asking Haru for help first, for changing something Haru liked, for not getting Haru’s input before the barber took it upon himself to change his hair.

“Makoto.”

Makoto startled just slightly and stood up a little taller. “Y-yes, Haru?”

“Your hair is shorter,” Haru stated succinctly.

“It looks really bad right?” Makoto averted his eyes, staring a hole into their living room floor. “I should have been paying more attention when the cutting started but, well, you know how I get when my hair is being touched. And when I realized how short he was cutting it was too late becau- _huh?_ ”

Makoto tried to lift his head to determine what the sudden pressure was, why there were hands sifting tenderly through his short hair, which kept him from being able to straighten up. He could see Haru’s legs standing right in front of his, the edges of his blue slippers just barely touching Makoto’s socked feet.

“Haru?”

“I liked your hair before.”

Wincing, Makoto relaxed his neck once again, letting it hang low and no longer fighting to lift his head to meet Haru’s eyes. “I know, I’m sor-!”

“But…” his boyfriend’s voice was low and soft. The puff of breath was able to tickle against his scalp unlike before when his hair was longer and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Maybe this is ok too.”

Green eyes blinked open, wide and surprised. Makoto even felt a warmth spread across his cheeks at the softness he detected in Haru’s voice.

“Really?”

He assumed Haru nodded because there was no verbal reply, only the sensation of those delicate, talented hands finding the back of his neck where the barber used the electric trimmer to expertly shape his shorter hair into a buzz right at his hairline. No longer having any length in the back, his neck was completely exposed and the hair at the very bottom felt more like fuzz. He felt Haru’s fingertips gently caress with the direction of his hair growth, his legs feeling weak at the petting. But it was when those fingertips switched direction, rubbing upwards against the grain that a full body shudder took over Makoto. Unable to hide the shake that rattled all the way down to his toes, he felt Haru pause in his stroking before continuing without any inhibition.

After another minute or so of gentle caresses and intimate massages, Makoto felt like he would melt into a drowsy puddle in the middle of the living room floor. Though he may not easily recognize his own reflection for a while, if Haru never stopped touching him it was beyond worth it.

“Makoto,” Haru spoke softly, cutting into the silence and stirring Makoto back to wakefulness.

“Hm?”

“It looks good on you.”

The grin that spread across Makoto’s face nearly made his cheeks ache. He was unable to keep himself from startling Haru as he shot upright so that he could wrap his boyfriend in his arms, pulling him close to his chest.

“I’m so glad, Haru-chan!”

“I thought I told you…” Haru mumbled in complaint, the pink across his face giving him away as he pouted.

It was all Haru's fault. The touches, the caresses, the sweet words. And then there was that adorable expression on his face. It was too much for Makoto. It was completely his Haru’s fault when Makoto decided to steal kisses from his weakly protesting boyfriend. Lunch could wait.


	23. Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Words: 911

Haru was getting tired of this. How many times did he have to say ‘no’ for everyone to just take a hint? He was pretty sure rejection could cross even the toughest of language barriers.

“ _Come on, Haruka!_ ” one of the foreign swimmers complained jokingly, the only bit of the man’s long stream of English babble that Haru could pick up.

That was another thing he hated about foreigners, on top of an endlessly growing pile of reasons. They used your given name without permission, no hesitation or shame at all. Haru had developed a twitch under his left eye that he could not control every time he heard his full given name pushed out in awkward syllables from another person’s mouth. If it weren’t for the _literal_ Olympic-sized pools that got to swim in, he’d be tempted to pack up and go home.

“ _No_.” There. That was Haru’s best English and it was all that particular man was getting.

The much larger, foreign swimmer either didn’t hear him or didn’t care because the next thing Haru knew was the large arm dropped heavily across his shoulders, pulling him much too close to the man. That’s another thing he hated about foreigners. They touched too much, too freely, physical contact with abandon to complete strangers.

The man’s words kept going, almost like he didn’t even care that Haru barely knew enough English to get by and didn’t understand a word he was saying. And the twitch under Haru’s eye was worsening by the second.

“ _Ok, ok, leave Haru alone_ ,” Rin laughed, his English flawless but slow enough for Haru to finally understand. Rin stepped in and lifted the arm off, effectively removing the man from around a very perturbed Haru. “ _He’s got other plans tonight_.”

Haru quickly moved outside of arm-reach from the group of men, all of them getting worked up over going out somewhere to celebrate. He was pretty sure they were all just planning to get embarrassingly drunk and humiliate themselves in the streets of Rio. It wasn’t his idea of a nice night.  

“ _Other plans?!_ ” Haru heard from the crowd of rowdy swimmers. The rest of the exclamation of foreign words were drowned out by laughter as the men huddled together to share some inside joke that Haru wanted no part of.

Ignoring the building excitement behind him, Haru shoved the last of his items into his swim bag, more concerned about getting out of there than handling his items with care. He pushed his jammers, towel, swim cap, and everything else that had been _mostly_ dried into the bag just enough to have room to zip it closed.

“I think that guy might like you, Haru,” Rin chuckled softly, his language automatically reverting back to Japanese. He nudged Haru gently in the side as he flicked his eyes over at the foreign swimmer in question. “He always asks about you and doesn’t seem to be giving up on trying to get you to go out with them.”

If Rin was trying to make him feel flattered, it wasn’t working. And if he was trying to make him feel embarrassed, he should save his breath. Rin knew that not only was Haru completely uninterested but also that he was entirely unavailable. Haru could only conclude that Rin was just trying to explain the other man’s actions to keep Haru from being annoyed with the guy’s attempts to include him.

Again, Haru wasn’t sure if Rin should even bother.

“Not happening,” he said curtly, zipping up his jacket halfway and throwing his bag strap over one shoulder.

Rin only laughed again, his arms crossed over his chest and his own gym bag already crossed over his chest and hanging down at his side. “I know. But he doesn’t.”

Haru nodded, releasing a little bit of tension from his shoulders. Rin was right. Not that he’d tell him that, Haru thought with a snort. It wasn’t _what’s-his-name’s_ fault for trying to encourage Haru to join more group activities. It wasn’t his fault for wasting his time on someone who was indifferent to his attentions.

It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t Makoto.

_Bzzzz… bzzzz…_

His cell phone vibrated loudly from within his pants pocket. Haru moved quickly to dig it out and turn the screen on.

_One new message from Tachibana Makoto_

Out of the corner of his eye, Haru saw Rin give him a knowing smile. A silent sort of laugh that told Haru his newly acquired attachment to his phone did not go unnoticed. Two heavy pats on the shoulder and a teasing murmur of ‘have fun,’ was all the goodbye Rin gave him for the night as he turned to leave the locker room.  Rin had his own special plans, of course, and wasn’t going to hang out any longer than necessary either.

Haru glanced back down to his phone, clicking the command to open the new message as he followed Rin down the hall to the exit. A smile tugged at his lips as he felt a warmth blossom across his cheeks.

_From: Makoto  
\------------  
_ _Haru! I got us a table in the back by the fish tank!_ o((*^▽^*))o _I hope it’s ok that I went ahead and ordered you a hot tea. Do you believe they have your favorite kind here? It’s so great! It’ll remind you of home until we get back. Are you on your way yet? I can’t wait to see you!_


	24. Playing Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Lori, Rin, Winnie  
> Words: 620

Lori watched through the kitchen window into her backyard as her homestay son zipped by her view yet again. All she had seen of him for the past twenty minutes was the top of his red head speeding by her window while she washed the vegetables for dinner. He would zoom from left-to-right at top speed before there would be an extended pause and then then he would zoom back, right-to-left.

Placing the zucchini back into the colander, she leaned further over the sink to reach the window. With just a quick click, she unlocked it and slid the pane of glass as high as it would go. She was immediately hit with the warm air rushing through the screen into her face, carrying Rin’s voice with it.

“No, Winnie! You have to focus! Focus on the ball, ok?” she heard the young boy explain, his voice huffing from his constant running.

She couldn’t quite see his form from her single window view as he stood on the far side of the backyard but she assumed the small, black rescue puppy was at his feet. Lori couldn’t help but smile to herself, more than pleased that the adopted puppy was just the thing to help pull Rin out of his sudden reclusion. With his focus switched to the serious task of ‘raising his new puppy,’ as Russell had put it, Rin no longer isolated himself in his bedroom and ventured out on his own for play time, walking, and bathing the newest addition to the family. The puppy may not be the cure-all for her homestay son’s distress, but she was content that it was such a good start.

“See the ball? Ball? Yeah! Good, Winnie!”

Rin’s voice cracked a bit in his excitement and Lori found herself having to smother a giggle, her mouth stretching in a wide grin as she waited.

“Ok, keep focusing on the ball! See? Ball! _Tah-ma ga mee-tay!_ _Yosh!_ ”

And though she was told not to encourage it, she loved when Rin would accidentally slip back into his native language on occasion. She noticed he so rarely spoke at all once he became depressed, let alone in the tongue foreign to everyone at his school or on the swim team. It became an insecurity for him, Rin immediately preferring to stumble through English rather than even mumble to himself in Japanese.

So she took his chatter with the puppy as a positive sign.

Cutting into her thoughts was the whipping sound of a fast moving tennis ball by the kitchen window, sending to the other side of the yard from Rin and Winnie. However, no running immediately followed.

“Winnie, you’re supposed to go get the ball!” she heard Rin complain with a small click of his tongue.

It was only another few moments before she saw it, Rin running across the yard right past her window with Winnie happily following close on his heels, tongue hanging out of her mouth. When Rin stopped, so did Winnie, as he bent to pick up the ignored tennis ball.

“You’re supposed to chase the ball, Winnie. Not me.”

Lori watched as Rin’s mouth slanted in thought, his eyes so serious for someone so young as he studied the carefree puppy. After only a moment and another click of his tongue he tossed the ball behind him with a shrug and a grin. The boy dropped to his knees to wrap his arms around the small puppy’s body, hugging it close.

“It’s ok, Winnie. You don’t have to be like other dogs. I love you anyway.”

Lori didn’t have the words to explain her happy tears to Russell when he walked into the kitchen to check on dinner.


	25. Midnight Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makoto/Haru  
> Words: 630

There is magic in the twist of Haru’s frame, the way his strong, slender arms cut through the water, the graceful yet sturdy kick of his legs that follow, propelling him through the clear blue during a competition. There is poetry in the smooth lines of his body, toned muscles overlaid in soft skin containing the power behind every stroke. Haru’s beautiful form and amazing agility demand attention when he competes.

Makoto knows this. It never ceases to take his breath away, performance after performance, professional stage after professional stage. Haru is a water sprite, a sea nymph, a god of the ocean, and swimming is what he was always meant to do. He belongs there and it was euphoric to simply be a witness.

But no amount of trophies, medals, or record-breaking times, achievements made to the roar of thousands of live spectators, could hold a handle to how Makoto felt when it was like this. The only source of illumination were soft LED lights within the walls of the clubroom pool, refracting through the ripples into hundreds of twinkling stars on the water’s surface. The only sound was the gentle waves of the pool water against the tile of the floor where it would occasionally overflow before being caught by the drains. The only audience to the midnight swim were the painted cartoon sea life on the walls, trusted to keep their secret.

Here Makoto could join Haru where he was most comfortable, most at peace. He felt as if Haru was allowing only him into his own secret world when they swam like this: only for the joy of it, quiet and slow strokes, deliberately paced to extend every stroke, to feel every ounce of the cool liquid flow against and passed the stretch of the body.

Sometimes Makoto would hold Haru in the water. He would massage his fingertips into the knots of Haru’s overworked muscles and hold him secure to his chest when the swimmer’s form would inevitably relax and melt against him. They would wrap around each other as Makoto pulled them with the current. The tender and purposeful press of skin to skin as they held on tight, the points of contact hot compared to the chill of the pool’s water around them.

The Haru Makoto saw during their special midnight swims was one unencumbered by the stresses of a professional athlete’s life, one unconcerned with any recent upset or challenge, one that was free from worry about whatever upcoming competition or international trip that lay before him. He was just here with Makoto, present for no adoring audience and no demanding coaches just for him, for _them_. Wanting to be no other place than within the thick circle of Makoto’s arms.

From time to time Haru would fall asleep in the water, his head cradled on Makoto’s shoulder, his nose pressed into the dip above his collar bone. Makoto liked this Haru too. Trusting of partner to carefully lift him from the pool and wrap him in the fluffiest towel Makoto brought from home. Soothed by the water and Makoto’s presence enough to let go, confident that he would be safe and protected. Sometimes Haru would wake enough to redress and hold Makoto’s hand tight on their walk back to their shared apartment. Other times Makoto would call a taxi and carry him tenderly home, all the way under the warm blankets on the bed.

The man Haru was during their midnight swims was for Makoto alone. He may have been Nanase Haruka, swimmer, professional athlete, and Olympiad during the day for others. But Makoto knew that during these secret swims he was simply _Haru_ , a man happily in love.

And to Makoto, that meant more than anything else in the world.


	26. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sousuke/Rin  
> Words: 422

Officer Yamazaki fought against the urge to walk away, his legs and feet locked tight to keep him in his place. He’d prefer to be the front man storming into a known gang base, his only security his bullet proof vest, helmet, and the white-knuckle grip on his pistol. Hell, he’d prefer to be the _only_ man storming into that same gang base with just the pistol on his hip and a prayer on his lips.

Dramatic? Possibly. But Sousuke was pretty sure he felt his stomach drop into his steel-toed boots when he heard his partner, his gorgeous redheaded partner, his ( _soon-to-be former_ ) most trusted and reliable partner, crouch down and say those awful words.

_“Hey, kid. Would you prefer to ride to the station with Officer Yamazaki in his squad car? It has lights, sirens, radio, the whole nine! Pretty cool, right?”_

Never before in his life had Sousuke been the one to relegate someone else to sleeping on the couch for the night. But he was about to be. This was a personal and unjust attack against him and he would not stand for it!

The boy, about 7 years old from what he figured, lit up like a nervous Christmas tree, innocent eyes widening as they gazed up from his short stature all the way to Sousuke’s own. “Can I?” he whispered.

Oh no. _Oh god no._ He knew that look. He fucking _knew that look!_ That was some blossoming hero-worship shit happening right there and Sousuke had to put a stop to that immediately before it got any further!

Clearing his throat and averting his eyes from the child, Sousuke harshly whispered down to his partner who still wasn’t giving him the time of day and had eyes only for the little witness. “Rin, are you crazy?! The last time I’ve been around a kid was when I _was one!_ Why can’t one of the others take him?!”

“Because you’re the biggest, the scariest, and the toughest cop _ever_ and you’ll protect him from the bad guys,” Rin replied, purposely loud enough for the boy to hear but still with the gentle tone he used with children involved in their cases. Rin turned his head to look over his shoulder, some of the fine hair slipping out of his ponytail and resting unfairly against his cheek making Sousuke want to touch it, which was damn unfair. Rin’s amused eyes squinted a little with the pressure of his growing smile. “Right?”

God fucking dammit it all to hell.


End file.
